hunter tradtion
by 1miyu1
Summary: This is my version of vampire knight where yuki and zero are both human, but the only difference is that they are both vampire hunters. In obeying vampire hunter tradition the children are engaged when they children and marry at the age of 17. but will yuki agree
1. Chapter 1

I don't own vampire knight nor do I want to

This is my version of vampire knight where yuki and zero are both human, but the only difference is that they are both vampire hunters. In obeying vampire hunter tradition the children are engaged when they children and marry at the age of 17.

Will you agree?

"Fiancé"

"Yes the son of a very good friend of mine his name is zero kiryu, yuki if you were to marry him I would be happy knowing my one and only daughter is safe and not marrying a totally stranger," said haruka

"Wait don't I get some say in who I marry," I screamed

"Maybe you should judge after you meet him, you never know he may be really cute, right haruka" juri said while walking in to the room

All my father did was laugh I was just being told I was about to marry a guy I have never met. What if he tried to take advantage of me? How can I be sure? I'm going to marry a total stranger .For all I know he can be crazy serial killer or something.

"Mother I can't marry him what if he's crazy I could find myself chopped up buried is cement and sunk to the bottom of Tokyo bay," I said

"You're over reacting," my mother then walked towards me and fell to her knees and pulled me close and looked into my eyes and spoke to me in the most strictest tone "its tradition yuki, I'm sorry I wish you could marry whoever you wanted but it's our say and if we say you're going to marry zero then you're going to marry zero.

"Yuki go get dressed, there's a box sitting on your bed open it and put it on were leaving in an hour,"

"Where are we going?"

"Well isn't it obvious, where're going to your engagement party," said juri we the biggest smile ever

When I got to my room I saw the box on my bed. Walked towards it and opened it up what I saw was the most pretty's dress it was made of silk and with jewels that went in a straight line that started from my hip to the bottom of my legs. When I look in the mirror I looked more like 16 then 12. What were my parents trying to do why would they give me a dress that makes me look older. I sighed and walked down stairs and into the living room where I found my mother and father waiting for me.

"About time you finished,'' said my father

"You look beautiful yuki, now let's go before we end up late" my mother rushed us into the car she seemed so excited about me getting married some part of me hopped he was an easy guy to get along with. The rid was about 30 minutes. But it seemed like an hour when we arrived to the party, I was surprised to see almost all of the vampire hunters there.

"Is getting engaged really such a big deal."

"Why yes yuki it's one of our biggest traditions."

When we got out the car we made our way to the doors. When my father opened the door there seemed to be over a thousand people there then out of know where I heard the person next to me saying "will everyone be seated "everyone sat down and I made my way towards the only empty chairs when my mother grabbed my hand and told me to stay exactly where I was and with that her and father went and sat down. Then I heard "On the left we are presenting yuki kuran and towards the opposite we are presenting zero kiryu."

He said opposite that means he's on the other side of me I quickly turned my head to see a boy that looked 13, his hair was white as snow and he seem so pale. Then his face started to look up and then our eyes met.

His head started to raise, my heart was pounding so loud I was almost positive he could hear it even though he was on the other side of the room. Just then everyone turned their head towards me they were all just staring at me with confused looks then they all started whispering to the person next to them they were saying things like. "She's not prepared" and stuff like "is she going to decline the proposal."

What was I supposed to do I. Was I supposed to say hi or what? Was I supposed to walk towards him and say I will marry him? Just then I saw my mother whispering me something.

"Greet him" she said

I then realized what I was supposed to do how I could be so stupid but then again my mother never told me anything about what I was supposed to do ugh how could this day get any worse. I then stood up straight and did a nice elegant princess bow and said "how do you do, my name is yuki kuran,"

Zero started to walk towards me all I could think was 'he's coming, he's coming, and he's coming. I could feel my cheeks starting to blush with every little step he took. I was getting so scared and nervous I could feel butterflies in my stomach and then finally he was in front of me he was so close that if were to just take one step forward I would be invading his personal space. He then grabbed my hand very gently; his hands were so soft and very warm. He gently took my hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it and said "a pleaser to meet you lady yuki, my name is zero kiryu, "he turned his head and looked at my father and said "sir haruka I will gladly wed your sweet daughter.," then he turned and face me again and said "you will be my lady and I will love you from this day until my last day."

Everyone started clapping and cheering. Why in the world where they cheering it's not like this is the first time they saw people get engaged. Just then the president of the vampire hunter society said "let the feast begin." Zero put out his arm and I'm guessing he was expecting me to grab on. I stood up and grabbed hold of his hand.

"Would it kill you to smile? I know you probably weren't wanting to."

I then cut him off and said "your right I don't want to marry you, I was just told this morning that I was getting married to, I didn't even get a say in the enraged marriage." Went I raised my head up to look at his expression I was surprised to see nothing just a blank stare.

There were people around us who kept walking with friends and family towards the dining hall. I then caught the stare of my mother and father who were looking at me angrily. I'm guessing they must have heard what I had said because they seemed pretty mad. I'm guess they wanted me to apologize for my former rudeness. I said and turned my head to face zero. I was sure he was probably still looking at me, but when I turned to see him he was looking straight ahead, I turned my head so I could see what he was looking at. He was looking at his mother who was motioning him to hurry and come to dining hall. He looked at me and said

we'll finish this conversation later" he then took my arm and led me to the dining hall where there were to seats that were right next to each other with a paper that said reserved for the lovely couple. Zero let go of my hand and moved the paper and threw it in the trash ca. he pulled out the chair and motioned me to sit down. "Thank you "I said and with that I sat down and he pushed me in. he pulled out his own chair and sat down as well. I remember my mother told me while at fancy parties or special occasions I must present my best manners.

We ate and had our desert, everyone around us were talking about their problems and gossip but it seemed no one noticed that me and zero weren't talking I peeked at him from the corner of my eye and saw that he was just eating his food. It was as if there were nobody at the table because zero just sat there not paying attention to anybody. Then all of a sudden zeros head turned towards me.

"Yuki what is your answer." Said juri

My shoot up and I looked at mother who was looking for an answer to her question.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch the question may you plz repeat it." I said

Right when my mother was about to repeat the question zero put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him and said "June 11th is that alright with you, lady juri."

"Why of course June 11th is perfect wouldn't you agree yuki?"

"But mother I still don't have a clue to what you are talking about." I said confused then mother gave me one of those get with the freaken program looks. "Yuki we are talking about your wedding date."

"Oh well umm..Uh June 11th works for me I guess."

"Excellent June 11th it is then don't worry yuki this will be the best wedding you'll ever have." Said zeros father

"Why I certainly hope this is the only wedding she'll ever have." Said zeros mother

What is with this guy how dare he set a date for our wedding there is no way I'm going to marry this... this jerk.

I started hearing music it seemed that they were playing the waltz. I started seeing people get up and start dancing and other people getting up and going to the restroom. I was about to make my way to the bath room when zero stood up and asked "will you dance with me "I didn't refuse I nodded my head and took his hand. He led me towards the middle of the dance floor and we were in the middle I stood in front of him and took his hand and started dancing. We were dancing for a full 3 minutes without talking and then he said "why would you agree to marry if it wasn't your choice."

"Why would I agree?"

"Yes you obviously don't want to marry me, so why would you agree,"

"I ...don't really know "I said he just stared at me, we were dancing for like three straight hours nonstop. He just stared at me with those lavender eyes, and his face he has that face that key beauty to his face and it's so masculent. And the hand that's wrapped around my waist had me so close to his body that I could feel his breath. Then he stopped.

"What's wrong, zero"

"Follow me"

He took me by the waist and walked me towards the balcony, we were alone and it seemed that it became quite when I turned around the people seemed not to notice we were gone, even my mother she was dance with my father with her head to his chest. I looked up and saw the dark blue sky, there wasn't that many stars out tonight which made the sky seem a little lonely. But the land was still beautiful it was like the earth was wrapped in a cold thin white blanket. Snow it was snow that covered the earth and it was going to be Christmas in 2 weeks. I turned my head to see zero leaning against the wall he seemed so lonely but at the same time very calm.

"What are you thinking about" I said he turned and he faced towards me

"I believe I am a year older then you right, lady yuki"

"Yes I am 13 and you are 14 but what does that matter,"

"When will you turn 14?"

"December 21, why,"

"I may not be able to come to your birthday but to celebrate it I'll give you a gift right now"

"What do you mean right now" I said

"I'm offering you a deal, now listen, on your 16th birthday , if you still do not want to marry me then I will step down and let you marry whoever you so choose, so do we have a deal."

I looked at him confused was he being serious.

"Are you tricking me?"

"No I'm… I don't want you to look at me mulishly as if I was a freedom of choice that was plucked away from you. So do you agree?"

When the party was over everyone gave there thanks and there excitement towards the wedding. It took about an hour for everyone to finally leave. When everyone was finally gone zero walked me to the car. I felt my heart thumping what if he tried to kiss me or what if he tried to do something. Omg I was so scared.

When we got to the car I turned around to face zero. He leaned down and grabbed my arm and before he kissed it he said "it is possible for love to blossom from nothing at all" he then kissed my hand and said "see you at Christmas"

"Goodbye zero"


	2. Chapter 2

Ya um sorry for sucking it's just that I have school and ugh I hate my life …..ya but anyways sorry for the late update I'll try to post another tomorrow okay bye hope you like it, this story might feel rushed but sry

Chapter 4

Well what a sucky way to start the day. Just this morning my mother barged in to my room packed my belongings and through me in the car. I mean yeah I was going to spend the week at zeros house but I didn't know she wanted me out of the house that quick. It was cold, and foggy outside and it seemed that my driver took pride in not uttering a single word to his passengers. The car started to slow down, we arrived at a house that seemed to fit about 20 families. Just how rich was this guy he has it all he has a gate, a garden, a pond with koi fish, know wander my parents wanted me to marry zero.

When we arrived at the door the driver got out of the car and opened my door and led me to the door that led to the house he knock twice. It wasn't long before a person opened the door. Usually the butler opens the door but the one who opened the door was no other then the famous zero kiryu.

"Yuki, your late you were supposed to be here 4 hours ago." He said

Was this guy kidding me it was barley 6 AM who the hell this brat thinks he is? "Im sorry I wasn't ready"

"Doesn't matter would you like breakfast; I've just finished making it so it's still hot"

"You made breakfast, don't you have someone who does that for you though."

"Yes but unfortunately my parents gave them the week off and my parents went to my uncles to celebrate Christmas." Said Zero

"Wait a minute; it's just… going to be you and…. me in this ….house!"

"Is that a problem," he said

"No not at all,"

"Really I thought it would be."

He led me towards the kitchen and pulled out a chair and told me to sit down. When I sat down he slid my chair forward and he went towards the cabinet. The kitchen was huge it could fit like 9 cars in just half the kitchen. I looked up at zero he was taking out two bowls and two cups. He walked towards the table and put them down he started to pour the oatmeal into the bowl when I asked "why would your parents leave us here on Christmas by us." "To get to know each other, she thought that everyone might get in the way of us, so she sent everyone off that way we can be focused on no one but each other."" Oh okay well that makes sense" we sat there in silence and then I asked another question.

"Is it true; is it true that you're going to be the next president of the hunter association?"

He put his spoon down and looked at me , " who told you that."

"My parents they told me you were going to be the next president."

"It's true I will be," he said

"But only the best of the best can be the president that would mean you would have to have killed at least 16 high level vampires. …did you really did you really kill them."

"Yes but it's not only that you have to have a GPA of 3.5" he said

"Wait that would mean … you're incredibly smart."

"That I am" he said

"Amazing you're as smart as you are handsome"

"So you think im handsome."

"Umm… well that what all the other girl hunters are saying."

"Well they have very good taste." He said with a smirk on his face

We went on talking about ourselves , asking questions about each other and I have to admit it was kind of nice


	3. Chapter 3

Hey you guys long time no see right lol sry for the long wait!

Chapter 5

When we were done eating breakfast, zero went and showed me the rest of the house it was nothing like I thought it would be though. I thought it would be like one of those fancy princess homes, but it wasn't it was actually a very homey place. There were couches in almost every room and the walls had like 6 different wall papers, all in one room. How hard is it to pick just one wall paper?

"Do you train, do you have any talent?" Zero asked

"Talent"

"Yes talent, do you have any special skills of any kind," he said

"But what for," I said

"For killing vampires, is there a specific weapon you use?"

"Oh yes, I use my Artemis rod my father gave me," I said

"That's right I forgot about that weapon, it was said to have been passed down from your ancestor's right?"

"Yes it's very special to me and if I were to lose it I...I...I would never forgive myself."

"I see, come on your room is this way"

"My room but I thought…"

"Well would you like to sleep outside?" He said

"No,"

"Then follow me, now I know it's barely 7 but I did wake up early and I would like to sleep for another hour or 2, you should get some rest to at 11:00 were going to town."

"Town but what for"

"I'm taking you out for a date, is that alright with you yuki." He said he started to lower his head, he seemed so nervous about asking me I could see him starting to regret what he said

"But if you don't wan….

"I would like to go!" I yelled his head to rise again and he looked at me surprisingly

"I mean I would to go on this date with you," I said more calmly

"Then at eleven."

We started walking a little faster than we stopped.

"This is your room when you go inside there will a closet on your left there you will find clothes go through them, pick any one you want to wear okay."

"Okay," I said

I started to turn and open the door but before I did zero grabbed my hand and turned me around, he put his hand on my cheek and said " your beautiful when you smile" he turned around and walked away. I stood there shocked at what had just happened. I then turned around and walked inside my room was bigger than I thought it would be the room itself took up two master bed rooms and the restroom had one of those fancy tubs they used in the olden days including two since and a wide variety of bubble bath soap. I left the restroom and went back to the bedroom. The bed was made out of the softest material ever and the blankest were of fine silk. Everything was so beautiful the drawers looked like the old designer ones made way back in the 15th century and the walls had been hand paint with the design of a night sky it looked so realistic. The stars that were painted on their looked like if they were falling from the sky. I started walking towards the closet and reached for the handle and when I opened the door there were so many outfits' dresses for all sorts of occasions and shoes with the same designs but with different colors and some with different designs and the same color. If this room is anything compared to zeros room then he must be one spoiled rich kid. I took out a plain black shirt with a pair of blood red capris and a pair of fancy black flats. I laid them on the chair next to my bed and I climbed on the big oh matters and fell asleep.

I woke up to the knock on the door.

"Yuki, are you up."

I quickly bolted out of bed and ran towards the door and flung it open, "yes I'm sry yes I'm up let me get dressed and I'll be right down stairs okay."

"Alright ill meet you downstairs then."

I quickly closed the door and walked towards the chair that had my clothes. Wow time goes by fast when you're sleeping. I put on my clothes and bushed my hair and went down stairs. I wonder where were going, I hope we go to a park or something I hope nowhere fancy. I finally reached the bottom of the stairs were I found the handsome zero waiting for me.

He stretched out his hand and said "take my hand, lady Yuki"

"Oh um... Just call me Yuki, no need to be so formal." I took his hand and he led me towards the car and he opened the door for the back seat and he told me to step inside and he followed after. There was a person driving the car he look to be around his late thirty's.

"Please proceed to the event, James" said zero

"Event "I said

"Yes there's this big carnival in town you see, and I would very much like to see it wouldn't you "

"Of Couse I love outdoor activities." I said

"Well that's good, I would like to get to know you better would you please tell me more about yourself "said zero

"yes, of course" we went on talking about me for about 20 min and that's when he started telling me more about him we were in the car for about 54min when we came to a stop and I saw the most romantic thing I had ever seen.

A carnival...

When we came to a stop zero took my hand and told me to follow him out the car. The entrance lines were long but they moved pretty fast. But where are all the children and babies and pets, the only thing people that were in the entrance lines were...Were couples. Teenagers from ages 13-24, but isn't this a carnival were all the kids, the mom and dads, the family.

"Before you can enter you must prove that you to are a couple." I turned around and saw that we were next in line. "Wait I have to kiss who." I said

"Well you have to kiss her in order for you to gain entrance." Said the lady dress in a bright purple dress with golden curls that fell to her shoulders

"Wait, what you mean I have to kiss him to gain entrance, this is a carnival where people come to have fun, and pay their way in with money not by kissing." I said

Zero looked at me dumbly "Yuki this is a couple's carnival, gosh look at the signs there all around you." "A couples car…nival but what are we doing at a couples carnival, Zero? Hey, Zero what are you doing." He was leaning towards me and his face came closer and closer and then he planted one on me. When we separated he looked at the girl and said "is that proof enough." I could feel my face turning red, I was blushing so much, and oh gosh I probably looked like a bright red tomato about to burst, okay Yuki breath, Breath in and out, in and out.

"Why yes, I do hope you have a wonderful time at Couples Mingles," said the girl "Well are we going or are we going to just stand here at the entrance like a couple of lost puppies." Asked Zero

"No, let's go in" Zero took his had out of his pocket and stretched out towards me "May I escort you in Yuki. I looked at him and smiled and went to him and wrapped my arm around his and laid my head on his shoulder. We walking in to Couples Mingles and the first thing we saw a little game that I'm sure every kid or adult loves to play "Twister"

*****I finally I had time to write something I'm sorry I know my story is sucking right know but it is 1:05 am and I thought since I'm on the computer ill type something really quick, but guess what summers coming and that means no school and I can go back to typing again. Please rate and comment and give me some ideas please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well it took a while but here it is in case you didn't notice I combined most of the chapters, I'm always open to ideas thank you a lot for all of your support. . I love all my fans and thank you for your love and support and I have type the 5 chapter already but I won't post it till I get 3 comments. So until then. :)**

Chapter 4

"Could we skip this game yuki, I'm actually not a very big fan of twister, actually to tell the truth I've always hated the game. "Zero said

"Oh yeah um … let's just keep walking."

We walked next to each other with our hands tied together. I kept glancing up at Zero and I had to admitted even though zero was a smart ass he was still hot, his body was built he was a dream boy, perfect his hair was neatly combed and he wore simple clothing that still made him look handsome. I started looking around and noticed that people seemed to be enjoying themselves, blinded by the vampire that roamed freely on the earth. Yes, the vampires, there very existence killed more than 1/3 of the human race. The human race needed them dead; we wanted them all dead, and when I mean we I mean The Vampire Hunter Association it is made up only of Vampire Hunters. It keeps control over its members, assigning them jobs and creating the list for which dangerous vampires are added in order for hunters to destroy them. It is led by a President who has great authority over the Hunters and has the right to order any person to be executed for disobeying his or her orders. Zero will one day become president and have this great power. But will he really kill someone who isn't a vampire. I know I barely know him but I can't imagine him doing that. But we did make a promise. I still remember the promise I made to the elders of the vampire hunter association, Yes the promise, when I was 7 I swore by my blood and by my ancestors blood that I would protect the human race at no matter what the cost. But here I was walking with zero and I could sense us being surrounded by Vampires. I could sense at least 34 no 37 vampires in the area.

"There are 37"

My head shot up quickly when I heard Zero speaking. "What did you say?"

"There are 37 vampires "

"Oh, but how did you know that I was thinking about that." I asked

"Are you kidding you were completely obvious, you were counting your fingers out loud saying, there's one by the exits, 4 at the hotels and so one. Honestly yuki vampires are supposed to be a secret, unknown by the humans that roam the earth, stupidly. I thought you were smarter than that but apparently I was wrong, I guess you're probably dumb" Zero said

How dare he this jerk my husband to be has the nerve to say "I'm probably dumb" the nerve he has who the heck says a thing to his fiancé, basterd .

"But I do have to say I am impressed"

I looked up to see zee staring at me. "How are you impressed" I asked

"Well there are very few teenage hunters that can sense the exact number of vampires in the area especially with this many vampires, and the very few that can are usually male. But there are few females that can, very, very few. So maybe you're not dumb, you're just not smart but then again the very few female that can sense this many vampires at your age are considered to very skilled and talented. Maybe you are the girl for me. Beautiful, sexy,"

"You think I'm beautiful?" She whispered.

"Yes I think you're beautiful . . . sexy . . . seductive . . . dense."

My face immediately turned red and my stomach started getting butterflies. Did he really think I was sexy, How can that be, me sexy is there a chance he really thinks of me in that way. But that's impossible I mean we've only known each other for a couple of weeks. But I did feel extremely happy. Oh gosh am I blushing, and he's staring at right at me. I wonder if I'm red, oh stupid, stupid of course I'm red, why won't he stop staring at me oh gosh. I'm totally ruining the moment. He's probably thinking I'm crazy or something or that I like him, oh no what if he does think that...

"Yukie would you like to ride the carousel, "zero asked

"Um… Yeah," Zero grabbed my hand and he led the way over to the Carousel. The line for the carousel was pretty short and the couples that were on the ride seemed extremely happy. When the ride ended all the couples got off and head off to the next ride that was right next to it. The ticket man undid the rope that was at the beginning of the line and allowed us to get on. When we got on the ride Zero picked me up by my waist and sat me on the horse. The horse was white with an English gold saddle to match it. The horse was beautiful and the painter did an excellent job on it. I turned around so that I could ask Zero where he was going to sit at, but as I was turning I notice he was on the same horse as I was.

"Zero what you are..."

"You forget we are at couples mingle, all these rides are couple rides, Yuki" then Zero pulled Yuki's hair back and leaned down and whispered into her ear, causing a shiver to run through her body "so we have to act like a couple," The arm withdrew from her hair and made its way to wrap itself around her waist. Yuki was freaking out why is his arm around her waist, why is he snuggling with her.

Zero wwhat . . . wwhhat are you doing?" Yuki stuttered. The arm around her waist moved. She stared up into Zero's passionate Lilac eyes and nearly died as he leaned down and kissed her. He dropped a trail of kisses along her jaw, Yuki's heart beat faster with every one, she vaguely wondered if he kissed her full on the lips would she instantly die of a heart attack? When he reached her chin the kisses trailed up until his mouth met Yuki's, she didn't have a heart attack but it was a near thing. Gently he sucked her lower lip between his teasing without making full contact. Yuki's chest rose and fell in shallow breaths, her pulse racing. Silently she begged him for more. He heard her. He must have. Zero pulled back just enough to meet her gaze, his eyes burning with suppressed passion. Yuki gave out an involuntary shiver as she saw that Zero was breathing as hard as her. Zero's free hand stole up Yuki's body gently skimming her hip. Eyes wide with passion Zero nervously licked his lips and said "let's save this moment for another time shall we."

When the ride finished we got off and we held hands, we rode many other rides before going home, and I have to say it was actually fun. When we arrived home it was about 10 and my feet were begging for me to sit down. She was trying not to think about how much her feet hurt or how much they were going to hurt in the morning. Zero opened the door and we walked inside his parents were still not home but it did seem that some of the maids came back. Zero held my hand and he led me over to his room. When we entered I was expecting to see everything neat and organized but his roomed seemed like every regular teenage boy room.

"I know you are quite tired so you should get some rest, I believe I'm going to go take a shower. " Zero said

"Alright" was all I said. I was still confused at what happened today I mean sure I did enjoy it but did I actually have feelings for Zero. I looked up at Zero, he was busy taking off his shirt and throwing it on the chair, and he grabbed a towel and quickly headed to the bathroom. They were going to be in one room . . . together. Nothing was going to happen anyway they were both tired and just wanted to sleep. The thought did not help the blush that had made its way to her face.

She climbed on top of the bed and started hiding under the covers and before she knew it she had fallen asleep. Later Yuki woke up and looked at the clock, 3:45. Smiling Yuki snuggled back into the warmth against her back and sighed in contentment, the arm around her waist tightened in response. Yuki's eyes flew open warmth, arm, soft breath against her ear, Yuki closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

**Well that's it for now I'm sorry for sucking but I did spend 3 nights working on this chapter so please I hope you enjoy it. I love all my fans and thank you for your love and support and I have type the 5 chapter already but I won't post it till I get 3 comments. So until then. :)**


End file.
